


Маленькие слабости

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hair fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - волосы (+борода, щетина, волосы на теле)





	Маленькие слабости

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - волосы (+борода, щетина, волосы на теле)

В открытое окно дует свежий весенний ветерок. Марс недовольно морщится — чертов Ферреро снова забыл, что они не в Италии. Его идиотскую привычку распахивать окна невозможно побороть.  
Марс затягивается и выпускает в воздух струю дыма. Сквозь серый туман он смотрит на Ронднуара, который стоит у большого трюмо и расчесывает волосы.  
Расческа медленно погружается в темную массу блестящих волос и проезжается от корней к кончикам. Движения размеренные и четкие. Волосы в свете ночника переливаются всеми оттенками, от золотистого до черного. Марс сглатывает — наблюдать за причесывающимся Ферреро сродни гипнозу.  
— Форрест, будьте так любезны, подберите слюни, — звучит недовольный голос Ронднуара. — На мне скоро халат загорится.  
— А на мне дымятся трусы, — хмыкает Марс, одним движением тушит сигарету и вылезает из кровати. — Хватит начесываться.  
— Даже не думай сказать, что тебе не нравится, — Ронднуар с довольной усмешкой кидает взгляд через плечо. Марс демонстративно поправляет в трусах член.  
— Нравится.  
Он делает шаг вперед и прижимается грудью к спине Ронднуара. Черный халат завязан слабо, и Марс с удовольствием запускает руки в вырез. Чуть влажная кожа, горячая после душа, приятно скользит под ладонями. Ронднуар вздрагивает.  
— Форрест, вы неандерталец, не имеющий ни капли терпения, — возражает он, но не вырывается. Марс с самодовольной улыбкой продолжает его гладить. Вседозволенность щекочет нервы и приятно отдается теплом в паху.  
— Ты прав, Ферреро, — щурится Марс и зарывается носом в его длинные волосы. Ронднуар, занесший было руку, вздыхает и опускает ее вниз. Расческа глухо стукает о деревянную поверхность трюмо.  
— Вы просто животное. Живете так, как диктуют вам инстинкты, — его голос хриплый, но дыхание слишком размеренное.  
— Еще бы, — Марс его почти не слушает. Типичный обмен любезностями происходит при каждой встрече. Ферреро не повторился ни разу — вот что значит воспитание.  
— Странно, что с таким фетишем на волосы вы выбрали меня, — Ронднуар прикрывает глаза. Марс зачесывает его волосы в хвост и перекидывает Ронднуару на грудь. В зеркале виден его поплывший взгляд.  
Марс оставляет эту реплику без ответа. Проводит носом по правому плечу Ронднуара, вдыхает аромат свежести и чистой кожи. И вплетает пальцы в тяжелые густые волосы. Тонкие прядки щекочут ладонь, задевают и ласкают нервные окончания. Марс почти стонет от этого ощущения.  
Он знает — так обращаться со своей великолепной прической Ронднуар позволяет лишь ему. И то по настроению. Просто охуительно, что этот момент настал сейчас!  
Марс резко тянет его за волосы, и Ронднуар шипит от боли, наклоняя голову в сторону. Марс негромко рычит. Мысль, что Ферреро принадлежит ему, сводит с ума. Он кусает Ронднуара за плечо, ставит засосы на его шее. Помечает свое.  
Марс дергает за полы халата и отшвыривает его за спину. Трусы улетают следом, и они голые стоят перед зеркалом. Ронднуар дышит сквозь приоткрытые губы, высокомерно приподняв подбородок. Марс кладет руку на его поясницу и за плечо наклоняет над трюмо.  
— Обожаю тебя трахать, Ферреро, — Марс себя почти не контролирует и несет первое, что в голову пришло.  
Ферреро хмурится. Его волосы свернулись небрежным кольцом на трюмо и пахнут растопленным шоколадом.  
— Вы слишком много о себе думаете, Форрест, — отрезает Ронднуар.  
— Да ладно, — Марс дергает за волосы на затылке, чтобы Ронднуар увидел в зеркале свой безумный взгляд, закушенную губу и бисеринки пота на лбу. — Ты на себя полюбуйся.  
Ронднуар открывает рот, но из него вырывается лишь долгий выдох. Марс находит смазку в ящике трюмо и касается его кожи скользкими пальцами.  
Ронднуар, как всегда, морщится от холодного прикосновения. Марс пристально за ним следит и сильнее натягивает волосы.  
— Смотри, — приказывает он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты себя видел.  
На скулах Ронднуара играют желваки, но он не отрывает глаз от своего отражения. Второй палец заставляет его выгнуться, а третий — заскрести ногтями по лакированному дереву трюмо. Губа его так закушена, что кажется, вот-вот кровь потечет.  
— Вот так, — Марс тщательно смазывает свой член и пристраивается. — Жаль, Ферреро, ты себя сзади не видишь.  
Он входит, и руки Ронднуара начинают дрожать. Марс проводит ладонями по его мокрым от пота спине и груди. Одной рукой он опирается на трюмо, а другую окончательно устраивает в волосах Ферреро.  
Ронднуар наконец вскрикивает. Марс зарывается носом в темные пряди, покусывает их, дышит их сладостью. Ему кажется, будто аромат этих волос стекает вниз, опаляет пах жаром. Звезды вспыхивают под закрытыми веками, и хочется уткнуть Ферреро носом в деревяшку и затрахать его до смерти.  
Однако Марс этого не делает. Он тянет пряди чуть липкими от пота ладонями и медленно толкается. Громкие несдержанные стоны Ферреро оглашают комнату.  
— Чертов Форрест, — различает Марс среди потока несвязных звуков, — ты можешь сильнее? Или старость не радость?  
— Я тебе покажу старость, — Марс щурится, сжимает блестящие пряди на затылке и бешено двигается. Он держит Ферреро только за волосы. И Ронднуар кончает буквально спустя пару резких грубых толчков. Он дрожит всем телом и прикусывает губу до крови.  
Марс до синяков сжимает его бедра и кончает следом. После безумной гонки они бесформенной кучей валятся на ковер.

***

Красные круги перестают плавать перед глазами. Ронднуар переводит дыхание. Идиот Форрест лежит сверху, навалившись всем телом, и сопит в шею. Они голые, мокрые и липкие.  
«Какая мерзость», — Ронднуар изо всех сил желает считать так. Но парадокс ситуации в том, что ему это нравится. Кожа головы слегка ноет после того, что Форрест вытворял с его волосами. И это тоже до странного приятно.  
Кошмар. Он утратил последнее достоинство.  
— Форрест, хватит пускать слюни на меня, — Ронднуар толкает Марса в плечо, и тот с ворчанием откатывается. — Благодаря вам я вынужден снова идти в душ.  
— Ну и не иди, — Форрест выпрямляется на полу и закидывает руки за голову. Он отвратительно счастлив.  
— Не имею привычки ложиться спать грязным и потным, — Ронднуар кривится и подбирает с пола халат. — И вас не пущу в кровать. Если не собираетесь мыться, добро пожаловать на диван.  
— Хер тебе, — ворчит Марс. — Вали в душ, потом я.  
Ронднуар идет в ванную. В полумраке комнаты вспыхивает огонек зажигалки. Форрест с довольным лицом курит, развалившись на ковре. Тлеющая сигарета очерчивает контуры его лица и отросшую за день щетину.  
Ронднуар закрывает дверь в ванную. Эта щетина так и стоит перед глазами, пока он быстро смывает с себя пот и сперму. И это беспокоит его. Он не любит излишние волосы. Это плебейство, почти грязь. Прошли те времена, когда мужественность определялась количеством волос на теле. В современном мире растительность должны удалять и мужчины, и женщины. Этого требуют красота и гигиена.  
Ронднуар никак не может понять своего неуместного восхищения Форрестом. Тот не считает нужным бриться каждый день, не собирается убирать волосы на груди и ногах. Словосочетание «интимная эпиляция» вообще вводит его в священный ужас. Ронднуар не удивится, если в один прекрасный день у Форреста и на спине вырастет шерсть.  
Так почему же это нравится ему до дрожи в коленях?  
Ронднуар быстро вытирается и накидывает халат. В комнате уже закрыто окно, и Форрест проходит мимо в ванную. Ронднуар устраивается с комфортом в постели и прикрывает глаза. Шум воды убаюкивает.  
Ронднуар сквозь сон чувствует, как его обнимают и притягивают ближе. Щетина колет шею — Форрест и не подумал побриться. Ронднуар мельком улыбается.  
Иногда можно позволить себе маленькие слабости.


End file.
